The Life of a Metamorph
by Misplaced Angel
Summary: My Life was Never Easy. I never thought it to be. At Hogwarts though, things are going to be Different. I'm going to MAKE them different. Sierra MalFey is a Prodigy, because of that she is greatly feared by people everywhere. Witness her life at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Full Summary: Sierra MalFey is a Metamorph, and a Prodigy at at that. She came into her full powers early, at the age of ten, instead of the usual sixteen. By coming into her powers, she received full control over EVERYTHING. what you are about to read, is her life at Hogwarts.  
This story is set 2 years before Harry Potter himself went to Hogwarts.

This is my First story guys, please, be honest. review and tell me what you really think, I'm open to suggestions.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing you recognise, and everything you don't.

'_Thoughts'_

"Words"

Chapter One: The Begining

She stared blankly out of the train's window, the beautiful scenery unseen in her empty eyes as she became more and more preoccupied with what was to come. School wasn't something she was looking forward to. _'These kids better be prepared for me, because I won't let anyone use me… not again. Not this time.'_

Her compartment door opened and two raven-haired twins rushed in "Hide us!" they spoke together, distress coloring their words. Wordlessly she pointed to the space underneath the cabins seats.

As they dived underneath the seats, she calmly arranged herself and schooled her features into a blank mask.

Her compartment door banged open and she looked at her second… well, 3rd intruder with distaste and disdain. "May I help you?" She raised her eyebrows at him, silently asking him what on earth could he possibly want with her.

"I'm looking for raven-haired twins, around your age, seen them?" he was grunting roughly, disgruntled to find a girl in the compartment he was sure those two menaces were cowering in.

"If they were here, would we be having this conversation?" her mouth was set in a firm scowl. He grunted, turning around, he tossed over his shoulders his last words "if you do see them, tell them Gunther LeRoy was looking for them, he let the door slam shut behind him.

She sighed and focused her gaze unseeingly at the passing scenery, absently noticing that nightfall was almost upon them.

Two heads pooped up from under the seats, "Is he gone?" one of the twins looked around quickly, scoping the compartment, and the other pulled himself out from under the seat.

She looked at them blankly "what do you think?" without another word, she turned her head, and continued looking out the window.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down in front of her and introduced themselves, " I'm Antony Zabini, and this is my brother James"

She looked at them, mentally bringing up what she knew about the Zabini family. _Hmm, Zabini… A grey family, they didn't support the dark…nor did they side with the light. The family keeps to themselves mostly… I sense no threat from these boys, and the Zabini's are known to be prejudiced…._

_It might be worth the risk._

She extended her hand to Anthony " Charmed. I'm Sierra MalFey "

His eyes widned just a little bit… the only part of him which showed his shock. He grasped her hand in greeting.

"Sierra… you're the Prodigy right? The only born Metamorph to fully reach her powers at the age of 10, instead of the usual 16"

She kept her gaze unyielding, challenging him to degrade her.

"Do you have anything to say to me about that Zabini?" her voice was like rock, hard and firm.

He looked at her closely, and seemingly finding what he wanted, shook his head. "not at all…Just, curious."

* * *

What do ya think? go or no go?

do you have any suggestions for me? anything at all?

If you want to see Sierra with any particular power, put it in a review. If I'm going to use it, I'll PM you to tell you that :D

Review please!!

If you have any Ideas do tell cause i tend to forgt where my stories go...

I need a Beta -looks around- anyone want the job?


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

Disclaimer: I SO obviously do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize, seeing as that if i did, i wouldn't be uploading fan-fiction.

Rated M for Language.

This is the real chapter. i hope you enjoy it and please review.

* * *

She looked at the other Zabini twin, noticing his silence. He stared back at her, intelligence and cunning strength shining from the depths of his crystal blue eyes.

Slowly , he nodded, silently accepting her as a friend and someone he would consider properly without letting prejudice or hate cloud his judgment.

She kept looking at him, and finally finding no malice, trickery or ill will in him, looked away, , relief almost overpowering her, to finally find someone who would accept her for her, not who her family is, not who the papers say she is.

They all pulled out books from their bags, and started reading quietly. Sierra looked up from her copy of _'Rituals Moste Wretched'_, studying the twins quietly.

'_it seems that mother was right, the Zabini twins will become great wizards when they are older… their Aura says it all, they have to work on grounding their powers though, wonder if Mother could help them..'_

Antony pulled a pendent out form under his shirt and tapped it softly with his wand. The pendant pulsed twice, emitting a bluish light before returning to its previous state.

The pendant was a curious thing; its metal had a bluish tinge to it, similar to the light it emitted earlier.

"May I see that?" she looked at him carefully. He looked up at her surprised, having continued reading;

"of course" he reached behind his neck and fiddled with what must have been pendant's clasp. When it became undone he placed it gently in her hand,

"Be careful with it, it was given to my by my grandmother" she nodded softly, and watched him as he stood up and opened the compartment door, seemingly waiting for something before turning her attention to the pendant.

The pendant's shape was a curious one, it was circular with six prongs in the center, creating a kind of polygon in the middle, the prong connected and sort of spread outwardly.

The metal piece hung on a thin leather cord "What kind of metal is it forged from?" she asked, still looking at the pendant.

She looked up at James curiously, and was surprised to find Anthony digging through a trunk that had not been here before. " It's Mirthil" her eyes popped open and she looked at it more closely, know she had seen this symbol before.

_**Flashback**_

_" For rescuing my child, I grant you this gift, should you ever need assistance, hold it to your heart and Call ' asylum'" Sierra's mother looked down upon the Zabini Head, smiling softly. " and it will transport you to this room, should you need any assistance in a battle call 'Aid' and it will open up a mental connection with the current queen and she will provide assistance, one for you and one for your husband, you may pass them on to whom ever you feel worthy" _

_Sierra looked at the strange woman in front of her mother; she had Raven black hair streaked with grey. The woman looked up and Sierra noticed her blue eyes, crystal blue. _

_The woman's features had wrinkled with age, but she had aged gracefully, her features still showing her power. Sierra's mother handed two necklaces to the woman and from what Sierra could see, they were circular-_

_"Thank you Queen Francesca, I am honored to be privileged with such a gift." Queen Francesca smiled at her, "it is a symbol of unity. House Zabini will always be protected, because you protected one of our own." The woman looked at Sierra and smiled, "it was no trouble Queen, children are sacred and they should be cherished, it is sacrilege that someone thought to hurt a child… "_

_**End Flashback**_

She looked at the trunk pointedly and he explained, "The pendant is like a beacon, when he tapped it with his wand once, it summons his trunk. If he taps it twice, it opens up a mental connection with whoever is wearing the other pendant, which is in this case, me."

She turned her attention to Antony and was surprised to find that he was still looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Antony looked up at her, and he replied "my robes."

"Why are you looking for them now? We have at least 3 hours before we get to Hogwarts" James smirked as he watched his brother dig through his trunk frantically,

"That's because he'll be late when he does need them, and he didn't listen to me when I told him to put them on top of all his clothes."

Antony blushed lightly but continued his search for the elusive robes.

Sierra continued to watch him contemplatively, when, after ten minutes have passed and he still didn't find the robes, she sighed.

"Accio Antony's Robes!" the trunk shook slightly and suddenly it erupted, showering the compartment with Anthony's clothes. The robes landed in her arms and she dropped them into Antony's arms. He smiled sheepishly at her, and put them aside.

Sierra and Antony looked around at the mess of clothes, when they noticed that James wasn't there anymore. Antony raised his eyebrow, and reached into a particularly large pile of clothes and pulled out James by the collar of his robe.

Sierra looked up sharply, and her eyes became clouded for a few seconds and then she snapped back to reality, she looked around frantically, and took out her wand, waved it in a huge ark "Pack!" the clothes quickly packed themselves in the trunk and she hid the trunk while telling the twins to quickly hide.

Once the twins were safely hidden (under the seats) she sat down and brought out her previous book, cracked it open on a random page and pretended to read. Mere seconds later the compartment door opened and Gunther made his second appearance of the day.

He leaned against the door and looked her up and down. " I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Gunther LeRoy, heir to the LeRoy fortune, son of Mathew LeRoy, owner of Quidditch Quality Supplies." He said that pompously with an air of ' I am God, you are Dirt on my shoes'. He looked at her expectantly, obviously expecting her to introduce herself.

"And you would be…?" she stared at him, astounded that there was someone with this amount of idiocy and mentally sighed '_Idiot_'

She opened her mouth to reply " My name is-"

"Did you know that Malfey is supposed to be entering Hogwarts this year? Its gonna be TERRIBLE! I read in the papers that she made a prince of some country cry! _Just _because he looked at her." He burst through her introduction, and she stared at him as he continued his rant about how much of a Bitch she evidently was.

"Did you happen to see a picture of her?" he looked at her incredulously.

"Are you CRAZY? Of course I saw a picture of her, and MAN is HOTT."

She glared at him, disgust evident on her face. He looked at her, and remembered that he did get her name. " I didn't catch your name..-"

She stood up and towered over him with a good five centimeters. He gulped and looked up her. She glared frighteningly and he swallowed nervously, "I didn't _give_ you my name smartass." He cowed slightly under her glare and started to say something "Get. Out" she said it in a cold voice, her eyes flashing dangerously. He hurried to get the door between them but before he could shut it she said "remember this moment, remember me, and when you find out who I am, remember what I do to people." With those parting words, she slammed the door shut and left Gunther feeling helpless and terrified.

* * *

Go or no go?? Tell me tell me tell me!! PLEASE!

So you want anything in particualr to happen? if you do have an idea or just a thought, put it in a review!! I would love to hear about it :D

Need a Beta - looks around- anyone interested? please?

Where do you think the Zabini Twins will be sorted? and where do you think Sierra will go?


End file.
